


One-Shots!

by Lisiqe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Gen, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisiqe/pseuds/Lisiqe
Summary: This is where I'm going to put my one shots either from prompts or other things.Got Any Request? Send them my way <3





	1. A Great Big Boney Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So this one kind of needs some explanation, when I was younger I used to be in the girl scouts, specifically brownies. Whenever I was sad or seemed upset my team would sing A Great Big Brownie Smile to cheer me up. It never failed because of how silly it was, and I realized that Papyrus would find it just as silly. Also only one word was changed up to fit better, since it would make no sense for him to say Brownie. 
> 
> I don't know how old they are in this, you decide XD

Tantrums and pouting was some thing one should expect when raising little ones. Papyrus, while normally a happy bubbly little one, was not an exception to the rule. Sans watched as Papyrus sat pouting in his room, he didn’t know what brought about this one but he did know how to cheer him up. He walked over to his brother and sat down next to him, he can see papyrus peek over his shoulder at him before turning away again. Sans chuckled before he started to sing. “I got something in my pocket , it belongs across my face,” Papyrus squirms as he hears him start up the silly little song, sans laid down on the ground next to Papyrus so he could see his face. He had barely started singing and yet here was Papyrus fighting back the smile already. “I keep it very close to hand, in a most convenient place.” Papyrus was fighting an uphill battle with that smile now. “I’m sure you wouldn’t guess it if you guessed a long, long while.” Sans grabs his brother and pulls him over to him hugging him seeing that his brother was losing the fight. “So I’ll take it out and put it on, it’s a great big skelly smile!” 

“NYEH HEH HEH Brother you can’t keep a smile in a pocket, that makes no sense!” Sans smiled hugged his brother closer. 

“True, but you smiled.”

“I smiled because of how silly the whole idea is!” There was silence for awhile while the brothers sat holding each other. “Sans?”

“Yeah bro?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Paps.”


	2. Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at Swap!Sans.

There is a skeleton petting a cat. I repeat, there is a skeleton petting a cat right here at the store. While monsters were starting to become more common to see around, this was the first time they had ever seen a skeleton. The employee that was helping the skeleton out seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Whether it was because the monster was a skeleton, or the fact that the skeleton seemed to be quite energetic, it was hard to tell.

Alexi had come to pet a couple cats, since they really couldn't devote much of their time to take care of one, themselves. Since they didn't have one, this was how they got their ‘petting fluffy animals’ fix. The employee with the skeleton seemed to be the only one around, though, so Alexi walked over to the pair.

This caught their attention.

“Hello, human! Are you here to pet this cute kitty, or maybe one of the others? This one is already quite attached to me already!” The kitten was definitely purring from all the attention the skeleton was giving it. 

“It seems so. My name is Alexi, nice to meet you.” 

The skeleton smiled. “I am the Magnificent Sans! It is nice to meet you, too, human Alexi!” He was quite energetic. “Why not try petting the kitten, anyways? Maybe they will like you as well.”

Alexi nodded and reached a hand out to let the kitten sniff their hand,which they did, followed with a headbutt against their hand.  
Demanding all the affection they could give, it seems, Alexi chuckled and started petting the kitten, as well.

“It seems the kitten likes you, aswell! Maybe we could adopt them together. That way the kitten would have both of us and they wouldn't have to choose!” 

That was a strange idea, a weird one at that, but since the employee seemed to calm down, now that there was another human, maybe Sans had been afraid that he wouldn't be allowed to adopt the kitten? Monsters were more common now but that didn't stop some racism to stick.

Besides, this way they could still see the cat, but not have to deal with the day to day of pet owning, and they would get to see Sans again.

“Sure. Sounds nice, I wouldn't be able to give them my full attention. I could visit on the weekends though, if that's alright.”

“Yeah. Maybe we can have sleepovers too, and you would be able to meet my brother Papyrus!” 

With that, the adoption went pretty smooth. They left the pet store, planning to go to Sans place. That way, the kitten could get used to their new home, and Alexi could find the place when they visited.

“I can't believe it! We're parents! I can't wait to tell Paps!”

Maybe don't word it that way, but this was how Alexi adopted their first furbaby with Sans.


	3. The Reason Why The Rating Went Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't quite sure what to change rating to, but better safe than sorry? 
> 
> Anyways this is just a couple blurbs from maybe an upcoming story? We shall see.
> 
> It's dumb but I love it.

They really regretted introducing Sans to memes, especially now that Sans was trying not to laugh while presenting a box to them.

“Sans that better not be your dick, in a box.”

Sans is still trying to rein in his laughter and shook his head. “Come on Babe, nothing that lewd. Jizz just my Holy Wand of Man Juice.”

They stared in silence as Sans finally loses it. “...Yeah, that's going in an incinerator.”  
____________________

Sans trouser snake seem quite happy heading down the aisle. Well as far as everyone can tell since no face but it wiggled around spewing. So it must be happy. The bride on the other hand, face in hands, no one could tell if they were laughing or crying. At this point maybe both.  
_____________________

"Come on Babe, let's do it I'm ready."   
"It?"   
"You know, The Full Sex. The Horny Pokey."   
"Yeah, I want a divorce."  
______________________

Throughout their entire relationship Sans was always tossing them so sort of joke,pun or just crude humor. They were basically his straight man, pretending to be annoyed but not actually. Sans knew that they didn't mean any of the stuff they said, at least they would hope so.

They dated, moved in together and now they were married. So when the first crude joke about sex after their wedding came they fired back with their own quip as they stood up to get out of their clothes. There was a tug, they looked down to see Sans looking down avoiding their gaze.

“You don't right?” Don't what? They looked at Sans questioningly.

“What do you mean Sans?”

Sans paused and shrugged. “Divorce. You don't actually regret marrying me...right?”

It was at that point they realized that maybe Sans wasn't sure if they had actually been joking. So they joined Sans back in bed and wrapped their arms around him.

“Never, I would never regret anything we have ever done. Being Married to you has been the best thing ever since well meeting you and dating you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way Sans, I was just poking fun back by being the Straight man to your jokes. I should have made it more clear that I didn't mean anything I said.

Sans hands moved to theirs and gave them a light squeeze. “I know, I know that babe. love that about you, your humor is more sarcastic compared to mine. Part of me just worries why you put up with a guy like me.”

“I love you Sans.” Sans blushed. “You and your Mayonnaise Cannon.” Sans lost it, he doubled over in laughter and they started to giggle with him. Crude humor for the win. 

“I love you too babe.” Sans said in between his laughter. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.


	4. Frans for Musterd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Musterd wanted Fluffy Frans so that's what I did. I don't even read Frans, so hopefully everyone likes it. Debated about posting it but meh why not. Two Blurbs this time.

He checked his watch, 5:02, they promised to meet up today at 5 right? Grillby's, just like they used to. They were just running a little late. No Worries. Two minutes wasn't really a lot of time. Fingers tap on the table. You would think Sans would have gained more patience with everything going on in his life but no.

5:03

Frisk was coming back for the holidays, a break from college and everything. They were coming back today actually. Sure they talked over the phone, computer, letters but it wasn't the same. He missed the kiddo, spending time with them at Grillbys or each other's houses.

5:04

Arms wrapped around him, and he felt lips on his cheek. It was short but it turned his face blue.

“Sans!” 

“Welcome back Kiddo.”

_____________

“Frisk, where are you? Come on Kiddo it's way too hot to do this cat and mouse chase.” The middle of summer and Frisk had ran off, they weren't a kid anymore but sometimes they could be childish. So here he was, coming outside to the backyard. Trying to find Frisk.

A whistle came from behind. Sans turned around quickly only to get blasted in the face with a stream of water. Frisk, water gun in hand, stuck their tongue out at him. A college student my ass, they were just standing on the roof of the patio. Sans smirked and grabbed the hose nearby, using his magic to turn it on.

“So that's how this is going to be. Well, get dunked on.” With that Sans turned the hose on Frisk.

That was one way to beat the heat.


	5. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Will definitely do more with this one later on.

Your cell was ringing on your dresser. Saturday. Late at night. Could only be one person, Sans. It wasn't an unusual call, ever since you had started dating him these calls started coming in. Drunk Sans calling to get a lift home cause he was too drunk to get home on his own.

Was this really the relationship you wanted? You could let the phone ring, say you didn't hear it. You would both know that was a lie. With a sigh you answer the phone.

“Hello?”

“Heeeey Babe, Grillby won't let me teleport home. Pick me up pleassse?” No surprise.

“Alright. I'll be there soon.” You try not to let the sigh seep into your voice. Either you or Sans hang up first you're unsure of who it was. The annoyance of never getting a full night sleep. Worrying about him. When did it become such a chore to love him.Putting on your shoes you headed out to Grillbys.

The drive wasn't long and Sans was leaning against Grillby as they waited outside. It took a bit to get him the front seat but after a bit you were on your way to Sans house.

“Babe?” You respond with a questioning noise. “You love me right?” 

This made you pause and you tap your fingers on the steering wheel.Once you could respond with yes. Nowadays you weren't so sure.

“I care about you Sans.”


	6. Little Talks

It was a pretty lazy day, you had manage to get his bony butt out of his room, right into the living room. Neither of you had plans, but you didn't want him to waste away in his room.Both of you were seated on the couch watching tv, he was laid out on the couch and you were sat on the arm of it. So today was a pretty lazy day.

“Hey babe. Why are there so many old people in Church?” You looked at him curiously. “They're cramming for the final!” he laughed and he sees you chuckle. It had been so long since you laughed out loud. 

“Hey, you shouldn't trust atoms they make up everything.” You heard it before and just roll your eyes, though he could see a smile. That was going to be his goal to hear you laugh again. It hurt to see you so silent.

“So I got a new pair of gloves today, but they're both 'lefts' which, on the one hand, is great, but on the other, it's just not right.” Your face was in your hands but no laugh was to be heard. 

“What do you call a dictionary on drugs?” You look at him, with fake annoyance. “HIGH definition.” If you had a pillow you would have thrown it at him. No laugh. Time to get dirty.

“Hey, what's the difference between a lentil and a chickpea?” 

“Sans?” He looked over at his brother, he wasn't alone though. Undyne,Alphys,Toriel, the kid even Grillby was there. The joke was left incomplete.

“What's up bro?”

“Sans, we're worried about you.” Sans frowned and sat up on the couch.

“I'm fine bro, what is this an intervention or something?” He looked over at you, but you just look sad. It hurt. So he turned his attention back to his brother.

“Something like that brother. You have to let go.” Let go? What was there to let go, you were here with him and sure it was a lazy day but he was fine.

“Don't know what you're talking about Paps. Everything's fine, we're just being lazy today.”

“Sans, she's been dead for two years. You have to move on, mourn or something. We're really worried about you.” It was then that he had remembered the last time he heard you laugh. Two years, 3 months, 2 weeks, 1 day and 7 hours ago. Just before you had left for work. The same day the driver lost control of their car and hit you. He looked back at you, but you were gone.

It has been so long since he last heard you laugh. So long since he last heard your voice. It still hurt.


	7. Spiders....

Papyrus Pov

When he asked you out today Papyrus wasn't quite sure if you knew that he meant it as a date. You were the first person that he had brought to Muffets, at least on the surface. The kid and his bro didn't count. It was nerve racking nonetheless. The fact you even said yes to hanging out made him happy.

You took a seat at a booth and he went up to the counter to get both of your meals. You had already tried to give him cash but he shook his head, saying it would be put on his tab. “At least let me treat you sweetheart.” You had turned the most amazing shade of red but relented. 

So now here he was with a smug Muffet. “My, isn't this a curious thing. Not often you bring someone here. Are you going to introduce me to your date?” 

“You met them before Muffet.” She had, it was at a party.

“Yes, but that was just as a friend, not as a date.” Muffet laughed as Papyrus blushed.

“I don't even know if this really even counts as a date. Can I just get my usual and something sweet for them.” Muffet relented and after a little while Muffet came back with his order. She looked over at you and started to laugh.

“It seems I'm not the only one interested in your date.” Startled Papyrus turned and looked over, before chuckling himself. There was not just one or two spiders on you, nope you were covered in them. He hopes you are scared of them. “I'll help free your date sweetie.” With that they hurried over to you.

The spiders noticed their arrival and some had already started to leave. When the others saw the stern look Muffet wore they left as well. Muffet expression softened when the last of the spiders left. “Sorry about that deary. Papyrus doesn't normally bring people here, so it seems they were quite interested in your twos date.” Both Papyrus and you blush and Papyrus started pushing Muffet away.

“Goodbye Muffet!” You could hear Muffet Laugh as she left. Papyrus then sat down, and for a few second there was silence. Just as he was about to apologize for just about everything you spoke up.

“Papyrus, is this a date?”

“Maybe?” You chuckle.

“Strangest date so far, but I wouldn't change it.”

\-----------

Reader Pov

Was this a date? You weren't quite sure, but when Papyrus asked you out you said yes right away. Papyrus always seemed a little laid back so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. 

You were hoping it was a date.

He had took you to Muffets, he never brought anyone here. You felt special but well spiders. You were not a big fan of spiders. Papyrus didn't know that, you didn't want to tell him. Would it be racist? Speciest? His best friend Muffet was a spider monsters after all.

Either way it was something you could put up with. He left to get food and a little spider came up to you. It seemed curious about you but it made you freeze. Another joined. One or two were fine, they were just curious after all. Except more started to come, and after a bit you were covered in spiders.

Mayday.

You couldn't hurt them, they were Muffets spiders and the kid warned you how protective they were. But spiders! Muffet would kill them if you even hurt them. Oh god, but they are everywhere! Papyrus would be sad, and most likely won't take you out again. But SPIDERS everywhere!

You feel the spiders start to leave and looked up to see both Papyrus and Muffet. Once as all the spiders left Muffet spoke up.

“Sorry about that deary. Papyrus doesn't normally bring people here, so it seems they were quite interested in your twos date.”

It was a date. You could put up with anything now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I am on both Twitter and Discord. I have a Tumblr but I don't use it.  
> Twitter: @Lisiqe2  
> Discord: Lisiqe#7913  
> If you wish to talk to me!


	8. Marriage of Convenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one to my "I'll work on it more later" collection.

You had been friends with Sans for quite some time now. Every Friday you two would meet up at Grillbys and complain about what has been going on lately. You knew he had been trying to adopt Frisk but he had so many roadblocks. The fact he was a monster, though not flat out stated, was making it difficult. The court also had some stupid idea that Frisk needed a female parental guardian as well didn't help either.

You on the other hand also had problems. Trying to go thru college to get a degree was growing increasingly hard. The rise in prices hurt. The fact you couldn't get that much in financial aid meant you had to spend more of your own money each time. It finally hit hard, unless you can get more financial aid there was no way you can afford next semester.

The solution to both problems came after a couple of glasses of alcohol each. Marriage. Neither one of you had a significant other or even entertained the idea of getting married. It just never seemed like something either of you wanted. Which is why Sans seems confused when you presented your solution to both of your problems.

“No, think about it. Reallllly think about it. If we got married it would solve so many problems.”

“I don't know kid.”

“Come on, if you married me it would be easier to adopt Frisk cause you know.” You wave your hand up and down your body, clearly drunk. “Plus if we get married I would be getting more in financial aid.”

“Wouldn't this be cheating the system?” 

You shook your head but did the eh sign with your hand. “Only if we get divorced right away. Besides hasn't Papyrus been bugging you lately about finding “the one”? He might lay off if you get married.”

You could see the gears turning in his head and he sighed in defeat. “What would we need to do to get married anyway?” 

How did one get married? “Let me google that.” After a couple minutes of searching, and with the arrival of a burger you didn't hear Sans order you tell him what you find. “It seems we need a marriage license and someone to witness the marriage.”

Sans looks over at Grillby. “Well than Grillby, would you mind coming with us and be the witness?”

“When you two are less drunk Sans, then fine. Just message me the date and location and I'll be there.”

Sans turned and looked back at you. “Well, honey, it seems we got a wedding to plan.”


	9. Portable Bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came to me when I saw an ad for a folding portable bathtub on facebook. So enjoy!

“Sans, what is that.” Papyrus asked slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as he stared at his brother.

“Portable Bathtub.” As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sans smiled at him, most of his body is covered by the lid of the tub. The only part of him that was uncovered was his head. Papyrus put his hands together almost as if in prayer as he tried to figure out the scene in front of him. He had to keep calm.

“But why in the kitchen?” It was the first question that came to his mind. The fact that Sans was in the middle of his kitchen in a portable bathtub. Why did it have to be his kitchen? Actually almost took up all the remaining space in the kitchen, enough that he couldn't cook if he tried or even get around the room at all.

“No other place bro.” Not really an answer. No need to yell, calm, Papyrus keeps repeating this to himself. After all this was just another prank Sans was pulling. Don't give him the pleasure of getting a rise out of him. First other solutions.

“Why not the bathroom?” Sans scoffed at Papyrus, like that was strange place for a bathtub and not the kitchen.

“Bathroom already has a bathtub. Would be weird to use the portable one when the permanent one is in there.” Alright, point to Sans.

“Your bedroom?” Picking at straws now. Not the best solution either since Sans didn't need more stuff in there.

“No water access, and I'm not filling the tub with buckets.” Ugh, another point. Papyrus had to applaud himself at keeping calm. Alright, time to think. A place with water access, that's not the kitchen nor the bathroom.

“Um Backyard?”

Sans gasped in fake shock. “Papyrus, being naked outside isn't something that I'm into.”

Make sense… wait.. What?!

“Sans are you naked in there.” Anger started to rise.

Sans smiled.

“In my kitchen…”

Sans nodded and that was the last straw.

“SANS!!!”

At least the neighbors were used to his yelling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a discord channel! Come check it out. Its still quite new.  
> [The Discord](https://discord.gg/Udy8cUv)
> 
> Also if you like Papyrus go check out my other story Routine. Its a Papyrus/OC.


	10. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sees someone flirting with UT Paps, and he thinks they're just really nice, and then they invite Paps home and he's about to accept, so Reader gets kind of pissed because he's her significant other
> 
> Prompt given to me by @nonfigurativt

It was friday night which meant it was time to celebrate the weekend. It was the only time you could convince your boyfriend Papyrus to come to Grillby's, since Sans refused to cheat on his favorite bar and bartender. Besides bringing Papyrus and Sans you also managed to convince Undyne and Alphys to come along. Everyone was having a fun time but about an hour end Paps left to go up to the bar. He went to go get another drink for you and him, but he had been gone for a little while now. While the place was busier, since it was a Friday it shouldn't have taken this long.

It didn't take more than a quick look around to spot him. Papyrus had made it up to the bar, but it seemed he was no longer by himself. 

Normally this didn't bother you but something just seemed off. She was leaning in to close and at one point she had placed her hand on his arm. It was quite obvious to anyone looking that she was flirting with him. You didn't even need to hear what she was saying to know she was flirting with your boyfriend. So you stood up planning on confronting this bitch. Sans tried to stop you, having spotted the other human as well, you were to determined to be stopped. 

You were almost next to them when she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him. “I was wondering, do you maybe want to help me get home?”

Oh no that bitch didn't.

You grabbed her hand and placed your arm around Papyrus’ waist staring down at the bitch before turning to look up to Paps. “Paps sweetie, we were worried that you were taking so long to come back.” You looked back over at her while Papyrus introduced you two, you didn't bother listening to her name. You nicknamed her entitled bitch, since she thought she was entitled to your man. Grillby popped up next to the three of you and told her that there was a cab waiting for her but she had her attention focused on you.

“Oh, so your his girlfriend.” You felt put on the spot as she judged you, before deeming herself better. She looked you up and down before smirking and turning her attention back to paps. “Call me sometime sweetie, I would love to spend more time with you.” She said handing him a piece of paper before leaving the bar.

Once as she left you take the number from Paps and after crumbling it you threw it into one of the discarded glasses. There was no way Paps was going to call her. You didn't really like feeling jealous, Paps was always one to try to make friends so normally it didn't bother you. This person had just rubbed you the wrong way, judging you like that. Like she was so much better than you, you hated people like that.

“Why did you do that?” Paps asked as he tried to fish the number out of the glass but the remnants in the glass made it intelligible. You frowned at the words but seeing him try to salvage the number made you angry.

“Why would you even want to keep it?” You asked, you were having a hard time controlling the tone. It came out harsher than intended and there watch a hitch half way thru.

“She just wanted to be friends. I don't know what is going on with you today.” He might as well had just slapped you, before you even realize it tears were already falling. You were crying. You try to rub them away but they kept coming.

“Fine, do whatever you want. I'm going home.” With that you turned heel and ran out the bar. Undyne and Alphys caught up to you after a couple minutes and managed to get you in their car so they could drive you home.

Alphys placed a hand on your arm as you blew your nose. “Sorry, I don't think Paps meant to hurt you. He doesn't quite pick up on well flirting much.” 

Undyne laughed from the driver seat. “Oh man, I remember when we literally had to explain to him that you were flirting with him. He turned bright red when he realized what happened, that goofball.”

You knew that, when it came to relationship stuff a lot of it went over Paps head. While you were a little peeved at Paps not realizing what was going on you couldn't blame him. That bitch on the other hand, with the way she had looked at you. That condensing look of superiority, like she was better than you. She could just fuck the hell out of there. When you explain that to your friends Undyne nodded understandingly and Alyphs looked over at her.

“How about we have a girls night?” Alphys asked, a little unsure but Undyne laughed and gave a thumbs up.

“Sounds good babe, what about you?” She asked looking over at you from the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, sounds good to me.” So the party was moved to their house where all three of you stayed upl, drank, and nitpicked whatever anime you could find. You ended up sleeping on their couch that night and by the time you woke up the next morning the others had already left for work. You took your time waking up, taking a shower and getting ready even if you were unsure of what you were doing today. The fight with Paps left a bad taste in your mouth, or was that the alcohol, and it had been the first fight you had went thru since getting together. 

The knock on the front door drew you out of your thoughts and you sighed. Who in the world was at the door at this time? Was it Paps? You were surprised to see Sans standing at the door, and you felt a small sliver of sadness of it not being Paps. “Hey Sans.”

“Hey kiddo, thought you might need a lift home. Alphys called saying you stayed with them tonight.” Going home sounded good so you agreed but when he teleported the both of you it wasn't your house the both of you ended up at. It was their home. 

“Sans?” You asked with a questioningly tone, he nodded at the door so after debating for a second you opened it. There stood Papyrus, dressed up nice in a suit with flowers in hand. “Paps? What is all this?” Behind him the kitchen table was set up for a date, he was blushing when you looked back at him.

“Sans and Grillby told me that the woman I had been talking to last night was trying to flirt with me. I'm sorry I didn't notice it sooner.” You see his hands light squeeze the flowers and you took them from him too.

“I'm sorry to Paps, It wasn't even you. Just I hated the way that bitch,” 

“Language.” Paps interpreted though it was barely a whisper but you heard it and it caused you to giggle.

“Just, well I just can't stand people that think they are above others.” It was your turn to play with the flowers before Sans now took them.

“You two enjoy your date.” And thats what you did. This wouldn't be your last fight, but you both plan to get on the other side of them together.


	11. Routine Underfell Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine but Underfell?
> 
> If you have not yet checked out my story Routine please do! It is a Papyrus/OC. <3

It has taken some time for both sides to get along after the arrival of the monsters. The kill or be killed mentality the monsters had before arriving at first put the humans on edge. Even if they all followed one singular human child. 

Originally there had been a lot of restrictions placed upon them but as time moved on a lot of them had been removed. So it didn't surprise Alexi when they saw their skeleton neighbours move in. The rest of the neighbors were unsure about them. Alexi could see them gossip as they left to their therapy and shopping day. They even tried to bring them in on the gossip but, well, they also gossip about Alexi as well so they tried to avoid the neighbors.

Every morning Alexi had a routine they liked to keep to. Light exercise, breakfast, tea by the window before showering and getting some work done. The day after the skeletons moved it they found out the taller of the skeletons also had a schedule. It seemed he liked to run each morning, they would always see them jog by as they enjoyed their coffee.

At first they weren't sure if the skeleton noticed them, lost in his own world as he jogged past. It was a week after they came to the neighborhood that Alexi found out that he did notice.

They had gotten themself sick and decided that bed rest would suit them. Their morning routine skipped in hopes of getting just a little nore sleep, but about the time they would be at the window is when they heard a pounding sound on their door. Alexi, at first worried something bad happened in their tired state, rushed to the front door in their pjs, a blanket wrapped around them.

When they opened the door they were greeted by the site of their skeleton neighbor.

“Human, I noticed that you were not at your window. I demand to know why.” 

What? 

“I'm not feeling to well, decided to get more bedrest.” Why did it matter to him if they weren't there.

“Ah, I see. Well it would not due to have my admirer get sick. I will bring you some soup when I get home this afternoon. So prepare for my arrival.” 

“Admirer?” Now they were even more confused, and their cold did not help matters.

“Yes! I know of your crush on me human, after all you watch me every morning.” Alexi blushed, not realizing he had seen them or that was going to be how he took it. They could see a slight blush on his face as well though. It was cute. “After all who would not have a crush on the Terrifying Papyrus.”

So Papyrus was his name, it was the first time they heard of either of the skeletons names. “My name is Alexi.”

“Yes, now that I know what happened I will continue on with my day. Prepare to see me this afternoon with soup.” With that he ran off to start his jog.

It seemed they will be having a guest over today. Something they hadn't had in a long time.


End file.
